Mines
by Happymood
Summary: Mines are made to terrorize, to make whatever you believed was a fact not a sure thing anymore, to mess everything up and change everything you knew forever. England didn't know who they were, why they came or how, but he knew he had to send them back to their world, because they had already enough problems on their own to deal with. Includes many pairings and 2P characters. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_20th December 2012_

England's day had started as normal as ever and, as far as he was concerned, there was no reason it shouldn't end normally as well. His last Christmas shopping was finally over, the Christmas tree was patiently waiting in the corner to be decorated and he had all the ingredients he needed in the fridge to cook something special for Christmas day.

England wrapped his Christmas present for America and put it away with the rest, silently wondering why he was bothering in the first place as probably America was going to forget giving a present _to him_ as always. His mind suddenly reverted back to when America had been his colony, a little micro-nation that depended on him for everything, and his lips slightly curved up.

"The years go by so quickly…" England muttered to himself, suddenly in the need of a very hot cup of tea. He sighed and looked out of the window to see the first snowflakes silently falling down and slowly sat up to go and put the kettle on. England suddenly felt melancholic, his house felt too empty and a strange emotion between sadness and wonder suddenly filled his heart. He felt like everything was going to change soon, as if the good old days have been lost gone, and he silently wondered why.

"Must be all the news and specials going on in the telly about the Maya prediction and stuff…." He told himself aloud and snickered at the silliness of it all. That morning everyone had looked on edge, as if they expected a meteorite to fall on their heads sooner or later, but nothing of the sort happened, not even the slightest accident, and the day was gone without any problem whatsoever.

England had to admit he had been quite anxious as well, and he reprimanded himself for acting like a baby-nation who believed in all sort of idiocies the other said. Everything had been fine, a Thursday like every other Thursday and the day after they were going to be in this world all the same.

England scoffed. The kettle whistled, he poured the hot water in a cup, added the tea bag and waited. When the tea was ready, he threw the tea bag away and made to return back to his living room.

It was then that he noticed that something wasn't right, because he didn't remember ever buying a pink couch in his living room. Pink? Only Poland bought pink stuff and he had to visit Poland since ages. England raised an eyebrow and then suddenly noted there was a cupboard where there shouldn't be a cupboard at all. He looked back inside the kitchen and noted with satisfaction that everything was right where he left it. He looked once more inside the living room and the pink couch welcomed his stare in all his glory.

"What the bloody…"

"Please, don't swear. It's not nice." A voice suddenly said behind him, sweet, soft and downward creepy. England spun around and almost dropped his cup of tea in the process.

Icy blue eyes stared at him, smiling widely up to the last freckle on that pale face and England gasped, recognizing the face, recognizing himself in a man wearing a pink sweater and a violet Papillion.

/

Germany was ready to go to sleep. His day had been exhausting as he had been working until late so as not to have any paperwork to do in the Christmas break. Prussia, his brother, had annoyed him to death, almost begging him (Prussia's begging couldn't be called _begging_, really) to have just one Christmas without unfinished paperwork on the dining table. Germany wondered what was up with his brother of all a sudden, because, even if Prussia had always been religious (more than Germany was), he had never acted like Christmas should be treated any differently from any other festivity.

Prussia stopped whining only when Germany agreed to lock away all his unfinished work along with his office and stopped shooting him dubious looks only when Germany returned home that evening without any suspicious files under his armpit.

Germany sighed, took his scarf off and sat heavily down on his couch in the living room. He listened as his brother switched on his radio in the basement and tightly closed his eyes, trying to block out those ear-wrenching sounds Prussia called music. He wondered what to prepare for dinner because he knew Prussia hadn't even bothered cooking something and then sighed loudly.

Wurst. It was easier and faster, he decided in the end and made to stand up when he felt something cold against his forehead pining him down on the couch.

"You should never let your guard down." Someone said above him and Germany suddenly looked up at the source of the voice only to gasp at the sight. A strange version of himself was staring down at him with his cold, violet eyes, pointing a gun against his forehead. Germany wondered if he was dreaming and checked the other out, his gaze stopping at the other's ugly scar across his left cheek, so deep Germany wondered why he couldn't see the inside of the other's mouth.

"W-who are you?" Germany said, trying to ignore the coldness of the gun against his skin and wondering what kind of move he could make to get out of that situation alive. His look alike smirked, the scar following the line of his lips, and tilted his head amused:

"I'm Germany of course." He said. Germany's heart stopped and furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't have time to add anything, though, that the phone rang. Both Germany and his look alike turned their heads to it and Germany was surprised when the stranger put his gun away and went to answer his phone.

Germany waited as the other picked it up and remained silent with the receiver against his ear for a moment before abruptly hanging up. Germany didn't ask anything, but the stranger said anyway:

"It was Italy."

Germany's heart fell. He stared at the phone for an awfully long time and wondered if the persistent ringing had made Prussia realize that something was wrong.

The music, though, kept being as loud as ever.

\\\

America couldn't stop thinking about what the Maya had predicted. He thought about his own movies, and wondered if it was going to be just like that and the thought terrified him to death, not that he will ever admit it.

He had gone to bed the evening before with the scary thought it could be his last night and he hadn't managed to sleep at all. When he finally managed to reach that wanted level of unconsciousness, though, it was already time to wake up.

Nevertheless, the Maya's prediction was immediately shaded out by all the Christmas decorations in New York. The Christmas spirit was as lively as ever and the fake Santa Clauses ringing bells around the street made America feel slightly better. America forgot about any possible calamity it could happen that day as soon as he met his boss and helped him out for the last time before offices closed for Christmas break.

He even forgot he was sleepy when he went to Times Square to buy England a present before it was too late. As always he had forgotten he was supposed to give presents too and not only receive them. As always, when he was almost near home, he had to return back to buy Canada a present too. It was already time for dinner when America realized that the world was still standing.

"Hah!" he laughed, "I knew it was bullshit! I knew there was no way the Maya could be right!" he burst out laughing again and this time he did it with a slightly lighter heart. He put down the huge boxes he had bought and started searching for his keys in his pockets. After five minutes searching, he found them in his jeans' back pocket and with a relieved sigh he put them in the lock and opened the door.

Only the door didn't open at all. He tried once more, checked his keys, noted with confusion that there were his home's keys and then futilely tried again. Suddenly wondering if he had been trying to open another's house door, he checked the number on the wall, then the name on the doorbell and furrowing his eyebrows recognized his human name on it.

"Weird…" he whistled and put the keys away again. He decided then to try the back door, found it locked, and in the end opted to break into his own home from the window. Silently wondering what the heck was going on, he found his kitchen's window open and climbed in.

As he stepped inside his kitchen, America wondered if Tony, his pet alien, had done something to the front lock and made to call him. America heard the swooshing noise just in time to duck and abruptly turn around to face a strange man with light brown hair and a face too similar to his own to be a coincidence.

"What the-!" America shouted as the stranger lifted his bad (and were those crooked nails?) over his head, ready to hit him again.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house!" the stranger shouted as he abruptly made to drop his bat on America's head. America dodged in time but the man's words confused him, making the next blow totally unpredictable.

America fell down on the floor and put his hand over his face, feeling his nose broken.

"Your house?" America shouted, discarding his pain and staring up at the stranger once more. "This is my house, you weirdo! Did you do something to _my_ lock?"

"I always change lock once a day." The weirdo said, serious and his eyes red with anger. "In case someone steals my keys and makes a copy of them…"

America stared at him, but the stranger dropped the bat down on the floor. They stared at each other for a long while and then, suddenly, the stranger talked:

"Why do you look like me? Who are you?"

America wished he could have asked that first.


	2. Chapter 2

"He… he… hung up on me!"

The whiny tone was usual in his brother's voice, but this time Romano felt the pain and the fear mingle together as well in the way Veneziano said the aforementioned phrase. Romano crossed his arms over his chest and scoffing told Veneziano just what he thought of his big and awesome friend Germany.

"That fuck of a potato-face!" Romano exclaimed, "How he dares doing that now that we need him! Damn it!"

Veneziano shot another look at his phone and then walked closer to his brother and tried to take the other's hand in his, but Romano just shoved him roughly away.

"What are we going to do now?" Veneziano said then staring at the closed door before him, his eyes stinging, ready to cry. Romano pushed him away and pouted, his heart feeling heavier any second that passed. He had no answer for his brother's question, but he wasn't in the mood to see Veneziano cry again. He tried to find something comforting to say in his mind but he found nothing that could work.

"Who are they anyway?" Romano suddenly blurted out, feeling his own eyes stinging when he remembered the fright they got just mere minutes before.

That day everything had seemed normal as always, but when the two brothers had decided to go in the kitchen to prepare their dinner, they found it completely different from what is used to be, as if they had stepped in somebody else's house. Then, suddenly, those _two _strange guys appeared, looking as shocked as Veneziano and Romano were. They looked identical to the two Vargas brothers, only that the one that looked like Feliciano, had slightly darker hair and his eyes were murderous, showing a hate that Feliciano had never possessed, while the one that looked like Romano actually started smiling and waving at them, as if they knew each other since forever.

"And he was blond!" Romano suddenly screeched, his stomach churning at the memory of his look alike with blond hair and violet sunglasses. "What the hell!"

"I bet it's not natural…" Veneziano said absentmindedly, trying to call Germany again. No one answered.

"Who the fuck cares…" Romano said, "It was disgusting."

They didn't have the time to ask the other if his hair was natural or not, because as soon as Feliciano's look alike saw them, he took a gun out and pointed it at them making Romano and Veneziano run away and hide inside one of the guest rooms. Veneziano immediately tried to call Germany, but no one answered.

"What do we do now?" Veneziano whined again and sat heavily down on the bed, hiding his face in his hands.

"Hey! Don't you dare cry on me-!" Romano started, but just in that moment, someone knocked on the door. Both Vargas brothers stilled and looked at each other in panic.

"I know you are there~" a voice that was identical to Romano's said. "We are not going to hurt you, I swear." The other continued, suddenly bursting out laughing. "Oh, Feliciano?" he suddenly exclaimed, making Romano and Veneziano share a questioning look, "These two are scared shitless!"

"Of course they are…" another voice said. Veneziano gulped and tried to dial Germany's telephone number again.

"Don't mind him." Romano's look alike said, "He is always moody. We are just as shocked as you are…" he said, giggling, "Come on… get out and tell us why you broke into our house!"

"We didn't break into anyone's fucking house!" Romano shouted, not taking the sweet talking anymore, "We fucking live here! Damn it! Who are you, motherfuckers?"

"Such a dirty mouth…" Romano's look alike said, and Romano swore the other was pouting. "But if you really want to know, I'm South Italy and… _put that away, please_… and this is my brother, North."

"I am _all Italy_ and you are nothing. Honestly, I don't know why you are still here." North suddenly said, his voice calm and sweet, but with a point of venom in it that made shivers run down Romano's spine. There was a moment of silence and then the other North Italy gave a sudden kick to the door separating them from the Vargas' brothers. "Get out of there, cowards."

Romano was too shocked to be afraid and, furrowing his eyebrows, he exclaimed:

"What the hell are you going on about! We are North and South Italy!"

The silence following his statement was astounding. Veneziano was still too occupied with the phone to bother.

/

England stared at his look alike for a long, awkward moment and then just put down his cup of tea on the coffee table and unconsciously made a step back. His look alike chuckled and shook his head amused.

"I never thought we would meet face to face one day…" the other said and smiled widely at him, "…England."

England's heart literally stopped at the other's statement and made another step back, unconsciously reaching for a gun that wasn't there since decades. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to understand how that creepy guy managed to get into his house. The doors were locked, the windows were shut and there was no way the other had broken into the house without England hearing anything.

"Silly, this is my house. You are the stranger here." The other guy suddenly said, as if reading England's mind, and made himself comfortable on, what England was sure, was _his own_ couch.

"How do you know my name?" England asked instead, watching confused as the other picked his cup of tea up and brought it to his lips. He took a sip and then unexpectedly made a disgusted face, abruptly spitting the few drops he had drank back into the cup.

"There is no sugar in here." The other whined, totally ignoring England's question. England was starting to feel angry but before he could repeat his question, the other suddenly looked at him, piercing his soul with his icy blue eyes.

"I am England too. It would be stupid of me not to know you, wouldn't it?" The other smiled, making England more confused than before, and then crossed his legs, "I loved the Alternative Worlds' theory and I studied a lot on the matter. You are an alternative England!" he exclaimed as if it was the most natural thing in the world and England suddenly felt in the need to kick the other in the shin and sweep that smile away from that face.

"Alternative Worlds' theory?" England silently mused. That was something America would believe in, not England, and he pointed it out: "There is only one Earth, only one England and you are in my house." He said then, his heart skipping a beat when the other smiled even more sweetly at him.

"Then I guess the pink couch is yours and those decorations on the mantelpiece are your doing as well." The other said so calmly it made England cringe.

"I don't know how the hell the pink couch got in here, but I bloody hell assure you this is my house and if you don't leave, I'll call the police."

"Oh, would you now?" the other said making England regret ever opening his mouth and he mentally slapped himself for getting rid of his gun after the War. The other suddenly stood up and England's breath almost hitched at the way the other was looking at him. It was in that moment that the phone suddenly started ringing and both of them turned their attention to the black handset near the couch.

England let it ring, more preoccupied with that weirdo staring at him than answering the phone to see who it was. The other England, though, didn't seem to agree and with a smile, he said:

"It's not polite to ignore calls." And then with a tone of venom in his voice added: "And, after all, you said this is _your _house and I'm not supposed to answer."

England felt suddenly angry again and without letting the other England out of his sight he quickly picked up the phone and almost shouted:

"Hello?"

"_England_!" the voice on the other line immediately got all of England's attention. "_Oh, England! Mon ami, the world is going to end_!"

"France, this is not the time…" England said, suddenly pissed off and noticing with confusion that the other England had perked up at the mention of France's name.

"_England! Something terrible happened_!" France exclaimed and England was ready to slam the phone on the other's face when France's next words caught his attention again: "I returned back home this evening and everything was a mess! I thought a burglar broke into my house and indeed! There was a man sitting on _my _couch, looking exactly like me and polluting my air with his damned cigarettes and…!"

"Is he still there?" England suddenly asked, glancing back at his look alike who made a step closer to where England was standing.

"He doesn't want to go away!" France shouted from the other line, "I told him I'll call the police and he just laughed, England! And…"

"Why are you calling me then?" England suddenly asked, pissed off with France's stupid problems.

"_He told me to_." France suddenly said, "He told me he was France and that if I didn't believe him I should call England and-!"

"France?" England repeated stupidly and then glanced back at the other England shifting from foot to foot next to him. His look alike stared back at him and then unexpectedly said:

"Is _my_ France there? Is he there? Who are you talking to?"

England stared at him for a long moment and unconsciously pressed the receiver closer to his face.

"This is _my_ France calling and-!" he suddenly exclaimed, suddenly regretting opening his mouth when he heard chuckling from the other line.

"_My France_?" France repeated, "I didn't know you were that possessive…."

England felt his cheeks turn ten shades of red and, feeling suddenly angry, he shouted:

"Go and take care of your problems on your own, you sodding git!" and slammed the phone hard on the other's face. He turned his back on the phone and suddenly he came face to face with the other England again.

"You cuss a lot." The other England said, looking incredibly amused, and then, before England could send him to hell too, he added: "So what did he say? Is France there with him?"

England crossed his arms over his chest, wondering how ridiculous everything was and then looked at his look alike again.

"I don't know if it's your France." He said, stressing the last two words in a mocking manner, "But he did say there was a stranger claiming otherwise in his house."

"Oh, that's interesting." The other said, smiling brightly at him. "I suppose there was an overlapping of worlds then. That explains everything."

England was totally taken aback by the other words that, for a moment, he forgot to be angry at France.

"I beg you pardon?"

"An overlapping of worlds, silly." The other England said, giggling. "That's why stuff of my house and your house are mixed together. Probably something happened and our two words became one."

"I don't understand." England said, honestly confused. The other England, though, just smiled, the same way a parent does when trying to teach math to their son. England was pissed off by that look of pure patience the other had on his face and was ready to speak his mind when the other talked again:

"It's like we have now a house in common." He said, "My world is now your world, and your world in now my world. You understand, sweetheart?"

England was even more confused that before and he furrowed his eyebrows together, trying to make the information clear in his head. There was no logic behind what the other said, but he didn't feel like arguing with that weird looking guy right then. The other kept smiling, looking so happy with himself it made England nauseous.

"If my theory is correct…" the other England added then, "…then I suggest we go to America's house right now, before it is too late."

"Why America?" England suddenly exclaimed, widening his eyes at the other's statement. The other smiled patiently at him and motioned him to follow him.

"Trust me, is better if we go to him first." The other England said and then chuckled, "I suggest you call France and tell them to meet us in America's house too. God knows how much _he_ needs to get out of that smelly house once in a while!"

England didn't have a clue of who the other was talking about, whether America or France, but, dreading the worst, he swallowed down his pride and dialed France's number again.

/

"Oh, you know what? Fuck it!" Romano suddenly exclaimed and grabbed the phone from Veneziano's hands. "Give me that! I'm calling Spain instead! It's clear that that macho potato you call friend doesn't give a fuck about us!"

Veneziano looked up at him, his eyes red from crying and holding his pillow close to his chest.

"That's not true, Romano!" Veneziano whined, trying to suppress his sobs, "Something happened to him! I'm sure of it! Germany must be in trouble!"

Romano decided to ignore Veneziano and dialed Spain's number instead. He glanced at the closed doors behind him and wondered why the other two hadn't kicked them open yet. For the slightest of moments he dreaded Spain was having troubles of his own and that no one would ever come rescue them and he was glad when after the second ring he heard Spain's voice shouting his name.

"_Romano_!" Spain exclaimed, his voice lacking its usual cheerfulness, "Romano are you okay?"

"No!" Romano suddenly exclaimed, feeling like tearing up but bit his lips instead, "There are two weirdos in our house! They say they are us and-! _Spain~_ Help us!"

"I'm coming, querido!" Spain exclaimed, "I had the same problem too. There is a guy claiming to be Spain as well right now with me, and… I'm coming, Romano, okay? Don't you cry!"

"I'm not fucking crying!" Romano exclaimed, ready to hang up but not wanting to stop hearing Spain soothing voice just yet. He could hear Spain was running and Romano wondered if he had been running to him before he had the chance to call him and the thought made Romano's cheeks turn red.

"I'm coming, Romano!" Spain said once more and this time Romano could swear Spain was smiling on the other side of the line. Spain then hung up and Romano was left staring at the receiver in his hands.

"Romano…" Veneziano suddenly said, looking up at him and pressing the pillow closer to his chest. "What did Spain say?"

Romano looked down at him and, suddenly feeling exhausted, sat down next his brother.

"He is coming here…"

Veneziano let out a sigh of relief and then the two brothers turned their heads to the door wondering why their look alike were being so silent all of a sudden. They remained like that for a long, agonizing hour, and then, suddenly, the moment they stopped hoping they would ever get out of that strange situation, their look alike started talking again and, this time, they weren't alone.

Veneziano and Romano cringed, afraid of the worst, but then slightly perked up when they heard Spain's voice coming right from behind the door. The two brothers shared a look but neither of them stood up to open the door and see if it was really Spain just yet.

"Romano! I'm here!" Spain suddenly exclaimed knocking on the door softly and it took all Romano's might not to cross the room and open up to him. "These guys… err…" Spain added then, "… they are not going to hurt us… I hope…"

"They've been there for the last couple of hours!" Romano's look alike suddenly said, laughing amused, "They are really such cowards."

Romano suddenly felt angry and his hands twitched with the yearning of punching somebody straight in the nose. Without another word he stood up and made a bee line to the door, ignoring Veneziano's pleading behind him, and turned the lock.

As soon the door opened, someone hugged him close and Romano stilled in the other arms, shocked.

"Oh, Romano! You are safe!" Spain exclaimed, hugging him and pressing his cheek against Romano's one. Romano immediately pushed the other away and was ready to give the Spaniard an earful when, suddenly, he noticed another man standing behind Spain. Spain let him go and followed his line of vision and smiled sadly at him.

"He says he is Spain." Spain explained, the note of confusion clear in the way he spoke. Romano stared at the other man and noticed how much he and Spain looked alike, the same way the other two looked similar to him and his brother.

"He is Spain!" Romano look alike suddenly exclaimed, laughing, and moved to stand next to Spain's look alike. The later just scoffed, his eyes full of apathy and not at all cheerful. He looked like he couldn't care less about the world or anyone for that matter, and, indeed, when Romano's look alike intertwined their fingers together and pulled him closer to him, Spain's look alike just pushed him softly away and went to sit on the couch in the living room instead.

In that moment Veneziano dared to get out the safety of the guest room and stared at Spain's look alike in the same way Romano did. The other Veneziano, on the other, was already sitting on the couch, looking at his nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world and muttering something to himself that neither Romano nor Veneziano wanted to know. The other Veneziano didn't even look up when Spain went and sit down next to him, but both Romano and Veneziano noticed he hadn't let go of his gun just yet.

"I don't really know what's going on…" Spain said looking as well at the scene in front of him and putting an arm around Romano's shoulders. Romano promptly shoved him away and furrowed his eyebrows at the way his counterpart seemed, on the other, totally at ease with the whole situation.

"I don't really know what's going on either!" Romano's look alike said then, giggling and raising his eyebrow suggestively, "But if I can have two Spains all for myself, I'm not complaining."

"The fuck is wrong with you!" Romano suddenly exclaimed and made a step closer to Veneziano, who was looking with fascination at his look alike sitting on the couch.

"I don't really care what's going on." Spain's look alike suddenly piped in, his voice cold, "I don't give a damn if you are aliens, our alternative versions or just a dream. I just want my house back to how it was before, because you…" and he suddenly pointed at Spain, "…put too much color in it and it makes me go insane!"

"First of all we are not aliens!" Romano suddenly shouted, feeling his vein twitching in his forehead, "You fucking barged into our house!"

"Shut the fuck up, will you?" the other Veneziano suddenly said making everyone shut up and turn to look at him. "I'm trying to think and you are making too much noise for someone as coward as you!"

"Listen, you bastard-!" Romano suddenly exclaimed, feeling suddenly bold by Spain's presence besides him, but Veneziano put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"I don't think fighting with them it's a good idea, Romano." Veneziano whispered in his ear, gulping when the other Veneziano turned to look at them both with a sarcastic smile on his face. The other Spain sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, obviously bored by the whole situation. Spain looked at him, then at Romano's look alike, who winked, and then at Romano standing near him.

"Obviously they are not us." Spain then said.

"Are you always this obvious?" the other Spain said, turning his head at them. "I bet you won't even notice if I stab you."

"I think we should go to Germany…" Veneziano suddenly said, putting himself between Spain and Romano and looking at them both with red rimmed eyes, "He surely will know what to do and-!"

"_Germany_?" the other Veneziano suddenly shouted and laughed, "That man can't even take of himself properly and you are still relying on him?"

"Germany will sure…!" Veneziano tried to say, whimpering when he saw the way his look alike's eyes turned murderous.

"He doesn't give a damn about you." The other Veneziano said, "Do you think he cares?" his voice was pure poison and it took all Veneziano's self-control not to cry, "Do you think he likes you? You are so wrong!" and then he started laughing, "But if you don't believe me, then, yeah, let's go to Germany and see how much he actually cares!"

/

Germany stared at his look alike for a long moment and wondered why he hadn't done anything harmful to him yet. The other Germany seemed to take his time with things, not even caring if Germany was really a burglar or not. Maybe it was that attitude that helped Prussia act in time.

Germany didn't hear Prussia coming but he noticed with satisfaction his brother pointing a gun straight at Germany's look alike head ten minutes after the telephone had stopped ringing for the last time. The music in the basement was still turned up to the fullest and the crazy rock music made the whole situation hilarious, not that Germany was in the mood to laugh right then.

"Pretty scar for such an ugly face, don't you think, West?" Prussia said, finally gaining the other Germany's attention. The other Germany didn't even flinch at the gun pointed at him and just furrowed his eyebrows at Prussia's entrance:

"Prussia?"

"You are damn right! I'm the awesome Prussia!" Prussia laughed, ready to pull the trigger in case the other tried something funny. Germany wanted to slap his brother for being so obnoxious in moments like that but then raised his eyebrows when somebody else suddenly appeared behind Prussia.

It was in that moment that he understood the other Germany's surprise at seeing his brother. He would have been surprised too.

"You are the same." Germany heard himself say. Prussia glanced at him, totally taken aback, and then suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Prussia turned around and stared right back into red eyes as similar as his own. The other man was a copy of Prussia himself, down to the last mole on the other's body, with the only difference the other Prussia didn't find anything amusing with the whole situation.

"I think that killing each other is unnecessary." The other Prussia said, "I wouldn't mind dying, but I would prefer to do that after the situation is cleared out."

Prussia stared at his look alike for a long, confused moment, and Germany's look alike took advantage of that and literally grabbed Prussia's gun from the other's hands. Prussia raised an eyebrow, looking up at the other Germany once more and realized his mistake.

"Shit!" he swore and widened his eyes when the other Germany directed his own gun at Prussia's face.

"Germany, that is highly unnecessary." The other Prussia said and at Prussia's words, Germay's look alike immediately dropped the gun down. The two Prussias stared at each other for a while and Germany suddenly wondered if he would ever manage to tell them apart.

"What the fuck is going on?" exclaimed the one that Germany knew was his real brother, pointing at his look alike and then staring right back into the other Germany's eyes. "Who are you, people?"

"I'm Prussia." The other Prussia said, running a hand through his white hair and sighed, "Or I was Prussia. Right now, I don't know who I am."

"_No kidding._" Prussia exclaimed, clicking his tongue and checking his look alike up and down. "But I'm Prussia and there was no way there could be another me without the awesome me knowing!"

"Maybe." The other Prussia said, shrugging and not looking impressed at all. The anger on Prussia's face was visible but he turned to look at Germany's look alike instead, as if he was an alien.

"And let me guess… you are Germany."

"I am." The other Germany said, finally putting both guns in his hands away. Prussia looked down at his stolen gun with resentment and wondered if he was ever going to take it back one day.

"I don't understand." Germany suddenly said, massaging his temples and trying hard to calm down. Nothing had a logic pattern anymore and it was driving him insane. He tried to figure out how there were these people claiming to be Germany and Prussia in his house, how the broke in without him noticing, and, most importantly, why were they there in the first place.

Germany could swear he had seen a lot of strange things in his life, but nothing had been as weird as this was. The guy who claimed to be Prussia looked at him, his red eyes sad and melancholic, and the look made shivers run down Germany's spine, making him feel actually _afraid_ for the other's life, which was ridiculous because he knew Prussia could perfectly take care of himself.

"Me neither." The other Prussia said, tilting his head to the side, looking suddenly deep in thought. The other Germany remained strangely in silence, staring at them as if everybody was just something out of his imagination.

It was in that moment of awkward silence and silent fear, that the phone rang again, and this time Germany managed to get it before his look alike could. Everybody looked at him as he hang up again a moment later and feeling the questions in every one's mind, Germany said:

"It was France."

Prussia narrowed his eyes.

"He said that there is a stranger claiming to be him in his living room. I think we are not the only ones with a problem."

"No kidding." Prussia said and clicked his tongue but then fell silent again.

/

"Aaah! It hurts!"

"You are such a whiner."

America shot an angry look at his look alike sitting on the kitchen's table staring intently at the bat in his hands. Tony tried to wipe some more blood from America's nose and America hissed again at the touch. His nose had fortunately healed but it was still sensitive and it was in moments like this that America hated the fact Tony was an alien and didn't know all about human's levels of pain.

His look alike, on the other, remained watching them intently, his red eyes following their every motion, as if America had something to hide and was going to assault him when he last expected it. As much as it could be true, America doubted he could get near enough to the other to actually hit him.

"You are a jerk." America said instead, taking the bloodied tissue from Tony's hands and thanking his pet alien for the help. He touched his nose with his fingers and realized with satisfaction it was back to its usual place.

"I didn't even beat you that hard." His look alike said. America shot him a look but didn't comment. His look alike had stopped looking murderous only when the two of them claimed to be America and suddenly Tony came into the picture, staring at them with his big red eyes, gaining both of their attention.

The other America had looked at the alien with interest and then had sat down on the table, furrowed his eyebrows and thought out loud that he didn't have such a creature in his house. America snorted, said that maybe he had scared his own creature with that murdering aura he got and decided to take care of his nose, now that the other strange guy had slightly calmed down.

Of course the other America had still doubts that Tony was real and that America was who he claimed to be, but he looked like he had believed the alien when he blurted something out about Alternative Universes.

"There is only one America, and that's me." The other America said, "You must be an imposter."

"Will you stop already?" America exclaimed, "You are the one who broke into my house in the first place! You must be grateful that I didn't call the police."

The other America snorted and America was suddenly reminded about the nasty looking bat in the other's hands. It was then that he decided that it should be better to change matter of conversation.

"So…" America laughed, "You like baseball?"

"Are you kidding me?"

Tony too blurted something and America shot him a look.

"I was just asking! By the way… I'm hungry…" America said, "Is there something to eat?"

Tony blurted an assertive answer but before he could go near the fridge, the other America hopped off the table and pointed his bat at him.

"Where is he going?"

"To take something to eat, no?" America said, rolling his eyes, "Do you want something too?"

The other America narrowed his eyes at them both and after of moment of silence said:

"Is there poison in it? Do you want to poison me?"

"What?" America exclaimed, "Where did you get those crazy ideas!"

"You didn't answer my question." The other America said, looking suddenly on the defensive.

"Get a grip, man!" America laughed, but the other America didn't seem to agree with him. "No one wants to poison you. Calm down."

"I'm not going to calm down." The other America said, staring intently at Tony. "But it doesn't matter, it's not like I'm going to eat, anyway."

"You are so paranoid." America whispered under his breath and motioned Tony it was okay to get near the fridge now. Indeed, the other America didn't stop him anymore.

"You said something?" the other America said. America laughed and was glad when Tony returned back with two hamburgers for him to eat. For a while he didn't need to talk and he had all the time to think of a way to get rid of that weirdo sitting on his kitchen's table.

The answer to his question came hours later, when America had already finished his hamburgers and had remained silent for a long time under the scrutinizing gaze of his look alike. Tony was free to come and go, but it looked like the other America had problems to let go of him, so much he had doubts whether to leave or stay when the doorbell suddenly rang.

America made to move, but the other guy beat him to it, threatening with just a look and disappearing from sight to get to the door. America sighed, wondering who was the unfortunate soul that came to visit him in that moment, and perked up when he suddenly heard England's voice.

"Where is him?" England exclaimed, "I hope you didn't do anything to him or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!"

America wanted to laugh at that (and his look alike actually did) but he furrowed his eyebrows when he heard another voice answering instead.

"I'm sure everything is okay, isn't it, America?"

America sat up, startled at the sweet voice coming from the other side of the door. A moment later all his questions were answered, when England appeared in the kitchen followed by another guy that looked a lot like him and by the other America too.

"America!" England exclaimed.

"England!" America exclaimed, smiling brightly at him, "It's so nice you came!"

"Are you an idiot?" England shouted, his face reddening from anger, "I was so worried about you and here you are- oh, my gosh! Is that blood?"

America looked at England confused and then remembered he was still holding the bloodied cloth Tony had used to wipe the blood from his nose.

"Oh, it's nothing." America exclaimed and then laughed. England's eyes widened and looked back at England's look alike, who chuckled.

"It could have been worse~"

England shook his head and went closer to America, checking his up and down in search for other injures. America just laughed and tried to hide the bloodied cloth from England's view. England started saying something, but America was staring at the other England instead, noticing the way the other smiled at them both before turning to look at the other America and motioned him to come closer to him.

America couldn't hear what the other England was whispering in the other America's ear, but, whatever it was, it made the taller guy drop the bat immediately on the floor.

"You never listen to me, do you?" England suddenly exclaimed and America looked suddenly down at him.

"Huh?"

"Never mind!" England exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest, obviously angered. America just shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

England stared at his look alike then looked up at America and then dared to glance at America's look alike, who seemed to stare restlessly back at him. The other England seemed amused by everything, his creepy smile not leaving his face even for a moment, and studied every inch of America's kitchen, curious.

The silence was uncomfortable, or, at least, that was how England felt it even if his look alike and America himself seemed in their own world, too preoccupied with something else to pay attention to the tension between the four of them. Only the other America looked as impatient as England was, shifting from foot to foot, his hand twitching to get closer to the bat the other England had _asked_ him to leave next to the door.

England wondered why the other America didn't rebel against him -he seemed ready to, after all- but then realized he had no reason to as he wasn't like _America_ in the end, just a darker version of him. England would have liked if America paid attention to him as the other America did to the other England, but, after a moment of thought, he realized that maybe his look alike had used methods to tame his ex-colony in a way England would never do.

"I guess you are right…" England said, breaking the silence and America and his look alike looked at him. "Our worlds have become one."

"I know I'm right." The other England said, still more preoccupied by the strange left overs in America's fridge than what was happening around him. "Do you really eat _that_?" he added then raising an eyebrow at America uncharacteristically silent next to England.

"That would be my lunch for tomorrow, yes." America said finally snapping out from his daydream and shooting a glance at England in question.

"England didn't teach you to cook, did he?" the other England suddenly and America abruptly burst out laughing, making his look alike raise an eyebrow at him. England kicked him under the table, silently threatening him to shut up, but America obviously ignored him.

"Fortunately no!"

"Oh." The other England said and smiled kindly at England. The latter tried hard not to shout at them both and ignored the blush creeping on his cheeks.

"This is not the time to comment on my cooking skills, which are pretty good, thank you." He snapped and shot a glance at his look alike. "I think we have to ask all the nations to gather to talk about this… melting together of words. Christmas is coming soon and I'm not in the bloody mood to pass it with you."

"That's so mean~" the other England said, but England ignored him.

"That America, France and I found someone that looks like us in our house- yes, _our_ house!" he said when the other England made to talk, "-it's not a coincidence. We have to resolve this and soon."

"Oh, I agree." The other England said, obviously peeved off, "I can't stand all that pessimism coming from you."

"We could tell them to come here." The other America said, speaking for the first time since England made a step inside America's home.

"Hey!" America exclaimed, "Don't act like you are the owner of this house! You have no right-!"

"I'm sure _my_ house has enough rooms for everyone." The other America said, narrowing his eyes at his look alike, "Besides, I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, I see no reason against it." England immediately said, not wanting a bloodbath right then. "I have to make some calls." He sighed, feeling a headache coming on. His look alike smiled widely at him and wished him good luck.

/

Spain kept shooting worried glances at his look alike walking besides them. He emanated such a dark aura that Spain couldn't stop feeling chills run down his spine every time he glanced back at him. He wondered if that was how he was like during the Inquisition period or when he was a Conquistador and hoped with all his heart no.

On the other hand, Romano's look alike kept bumping into him, as if he couldn't walk straight, but every time Spain raised a question at him, the blond would just wink and move even closer. This went on for a couple of minutes, before Romano suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him away to stand between him and Feliciano, who was looking terrified by everything.

"You think something happened to Germany?" he kept saying, "He is not answering and… what if they… they killed him?"

"I hope so." Veneziano's look alike said, "Good riddance."

"You are so mean, you know that?" Veneziano exclaimed, "Germany is a good person! What did he do to you that made you so mad?"

"Would you mind your fucking business?" Veneziano's look alike said with a calm and soft voice that made Veneziano immediately shut up.

"I'm sure he is all right." Spain piped in and smiled at Veneziano. "We are almost there."

Indeed five minutes later the six of them were in front of Germany's house and it took all Veneziano's might not to run and shout Germany's name. It was Spain that said that maybe it could be dangerous and both he, Veneziano and Romano were surprised when the other Spain simply walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Prussia, I know you are there." The other Spain exclaimed loudly with a point of annoyance in his voice, "Open up so I can get rid this people and go back home."

Veneziano, Romano and Spain looked at each other and their breath hitched when the door immediately opened wide. Prussia looked at them, his eyes widening at the realization it wasn't really Spain the one that had talked and then furrowed his eyebrows.

"No!" he exclaimed, "There are more of them? This is so un-awesome. West!" he shouted then looking behind him, "There is a Spain looking murderously at me!"

"Spain?" someone answered instead getting to the door and Romano groaned when he saw a clone of Prussia stand beside the real one. The other Spain and the second Prussia looked at each other for a long moment and then the latter sighed, gently pulled Prussia's hand and said:

"Let them in."

Veneziano, Romano and Spain glanced at each other again and would have turned back and leave if it wasn't for the fact that their look alike had already went inside as if they owned the world. Prussia or, better, the Prussia that had answered the door first looked at them, his face a mist of confusion and wonder that could have been hilarious in any other situation but that.

"So you have clones too?" Prussia exclaimed slapping his friend, Spain, on the back, "My brother's one was ready to kill Germany, you know? They are nuts."

"Germany!" Veneziano exclaimed when he heard Prussia's words and almost shoved the older nation away in his haste to get inside.

"Veneziano, wait!" Prussia said trying to grab the Italian by the arm but missing the target completely. Veneziano ignored him and stilled when two Germany looked at him, straight in the eyes and eyebrows raised. Veneziano looked at them and then his eyes flickered to the scar on one of the two Germany's face.

"Italy!" the Germany Veneziano wasn't looking at said, making some steps forwards and grabbing Veneziano's arm, whose head turned abruptly to look at him. "Thanks God you are all right…"

"Why shouldn't he?" the blond Romano giggled, sitting down on Germany's couch and looking at them both. Germany and Veneziano looked at him but then ignored him and stared at each other again.

"What's going on, Germany?" Veneziano said stepping closer to Germany, "Who are they?"

"I could ask the same thing." Veneziano's look alike said, "I would say you are my alter ego or something but I hate to think my alter ego is such a whiner."

Germany looked at him, unconsciously grabbing Veneziano's hand and pulling him closer.

"It's been a long time, Veneziano." The other Germany said grunting and pulling Spain, Romano and Prussia inside, who were still standing at the door, and slammed the door close again.

"Hey!" Prussia immediately complained, "Get your shitty hands off me!"

"I would have liked to live a little more without seeing your ugly face." The other Germany continued, ignoring Prussia and turning to look at Veneziano's look alike again. The other Veneziano just snorted and smiled sweetly at him, standing up and moving closer to the other Germany.

"I so regret missing your jugular that time…" he said getting close enough and touched Germany's scar. Then his eyes turned serious again. "I sure will not miss again."

The other Germany slapped him away and said:

"Get your filthy hands away from me."

"Why don't you go die?" the other Veneziano said, suddenly angry.

"Germany…" Veneziano suddenly whispered, "I don't like them."

Germany didn't know what to say about that and turned to look at Spain and Romano's look alike sitting next to each other on his couch. He could feel a headache coming and the more he tried to logically explain the situation, the less he felt sure he wasn't having a really bad dream.

"You look so confused, Germany~" the blond Romano said, leaning against his hands and tilting his head to the side, "You shouldn't be. A week with us and you'll beg to stay with us forever." He said and winked.

"Romano. Stop." The other Spain said not even turning to look at Romano when he said that. The blond Romano just laughed and leaned against the other Spain instead.

"I understand your confusion." Prussia said putting a hand on Germany's back. Germany looked at him, confused for a moment, but then realized he wasn't his real brother talking. The other Prussia sighed, looking back at his look alike and then at everybody else. "I don't know what it's going on either, but we have to find a solution soon."

"I fucking agree." Prussia exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest and clicking his tongue. "The sooner you get out of my house the sooner I can return back to my business."

"Which is?" Prussia's clone said, raising an eyebrow, "Playing computer games? Listening to music? Is such a boring and empty life, isn't it?"

"Mind your own business." Prussia spat.

"It's not like it used to be, right?" the other Prussia said, "Now I'm nothing, thanks to him." He added shooting a glance at Germany behind him.

"I don't know about you, but _I'm_ perfectly fine!" Prussia spat again, "Now I have all the time of the world to do what I want."

"Mmm… yes, of course." The other Prussia said, smiling slightly at Prussia. "I guess you are fine."

"Why do you talk as if our history is the same?" Prussia exclaimed, looking slightly pissed off, "_You_ aren't me."

"Yes, of course." The other Prussia said. "I'm not; otherwise you will be long gone."

Prussia was taken aback by the other's words but he didn't have the time to dwell much on it that the other Spain talked:

"They are not us, Prussia." He said.

"So then who are they?" the blond Romano said closing his eyes and nuzzling closer to the other Spain. The other Spain tried to move away but to no avail.

"I think that… Veneziano's…" Germany said gulping slightly when both his and the other Veneziano looked at him, "The other Veneziano's theory that they could be alter egos could be true."

"I didn't say that." The other Veneziano spat, "I was just hoping you are not because it would suck if he…" and pointed at Veneziano, "…were my alter ego!"

"Yes, okay." Germany said. "But there is no…"

"Why don't you shut up?" the other Germany suddenly exclaimed, "Why can't you stay in a corner for once and be silent?"

The other Veneziano turned to look at him.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Guys…" Germany tried again, but neither of them paid attention to him, immediately going for each other's throats again.

"Oh, finally something interesting!" the blond Romano exclaimed, finally opening his eyes again, but before that "something interesting" could happen, the phone rang and everybody stopped what they were doing to look at it.

"I'll answer!" Spain suddenly exclaimed, looking really relieved and before Germany could complain, Spain picked the receiver up.

"Hola. This is Spain." He said. There was a moment of silence and then a laugh, "No, this is Germany's house, it's just that we had a problem and-!" another moment of silence, "Oh, really?"

"Could you please pass me the phone?" Germany exclaimed making a step closer to Spain, but the other stopped him. There was another long moment of silent and then Spain hang up, turning with a bright smile (that made his clone cringe) at Germany.

"It was England. We are not the only ones with a problem here and he said to go to America."

"America?" the other Spain said, staring disbelieving at Spain, "That son of a bitch is here too?" and then groaned, "That's so _great_."

/

Russia wasn't happy.

The guy standing before him had brown hair and blue eyes and claimed to be Russia, which was absolutely ridiculous because as far as he knew he was the only one called like that. The darkest looking Russia looked back at him and did nothing but sigh since they met each other in front of Russia's bedroom.

It was late in the night and it was the noise of something falling down and crashing that made Russia get out of bed, grab his pipe and go and check what was going on. The last thing he expected, though, was someone similar to him claiming to be Russia as soon as Russia kindly asked him for his name.

"I don't understand." Russia said with a smile that promised trouble if his question wasn't answered soon. The other Russia seemed unfazed by it all and just stared back at him.

"You are in my house." The other said, "Who are you?"

"I thought I told you already~" Russia whined, "I'm Russia and this is _my_ house."

"In that case, I don't understand either." The other said.

"Oh, that's bad, isn't it?" Russia said then, "But I would recommend you to get out now. It's late and I would like to return back to sleep."

"That's not my problem." The other Russia said, "As far as I'm concerned this is my house and I'm not going anywhere."

"Is there a much gentler way to ask you to get out?" Russia smiled. The other Russia remained impassible.

"I guess not."

"Oh, that's too bad…" Russia said, looking sad and holding his pipe closer to his body. The other Russia seemed ready to fight too when, suddenly, the phone rang and both of them stared at a point to their left.

"You should answer." The other Russia said. Russia looked back at him and tilted his head.

"Why don't you do it? You said it's _your _house after all~"

The other Russia snorted and then laughed before going to answer under the scrutinizing glare of Russia. Russia didn't let go of his pipe but got closer to his look alike, following closely the other's conversation on the phone. He was surprised to hear England's voice on the other line.

"It's England." He noted, the other Russia just listened for a long time and then hang up.

"I guess you are right." He said, "That wasn't the England I know. I'm sorry for entering your house without permission."

"Oh, apology accepted!" Russia said and smiled kindly at him.

/

"Yes, Mr. England, I understand." Japan said massaging his still sleepy eyes. He tried to refrain from yawning and then nodded at the phone. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Do not worry, Mr. England."

Japan hang up and looked at the clock besides him surrounded by _mangas_ and unfinished sketches. He got out of his futon and yawned once more. He couldn't understand what England had been blubbering about for the past half hour. England had gone on and on about some copies of the nations suddenly appearing out of nowhere and had asked if Japan was okay dealing with his own. Japan didn't know how to tell England that he had been sleeping and he had not encountered any Japan look alike for the past hours.

He wondered if England had been drinking again and seriously fought with the wanting to go back to sleep and deal with it when morning came.

"He seemed quite worried, though." Japan wondered out loud, "I guess I have to go to America and see for myself."

He wandered around his little apartment in Tokyo, checked every room and noticed with relief that there was nothing wrong with the whole picture. No Japan look alike had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and everything seemed in its place…

"He is probably drunk again." Japan said, shaking his head and sighing. "I guess I have to go, though." And with that he prepared a cup of coffee to wake up for good before heading to America.

/

England let down the phone and sighed. He had tried to call all the nations he could find, but he had doubts everybody was going to come to America with his look alike. The only thing he was certain was that their problem was happening worldwide, with nation's look alikes appearing out of nowhere in each and every point of the world.

Some hours later the first nations began to appear before America's door, all of them followed by a not less confused nation's look alike. England was surprised to see that the first nation to come was France who was shooting worried glances at his look alike behind him.

"France?" America said opening the door, "I'm glad you came so quickly!"

"Yes… well…" France looked at America and then looked around him, spotting England still sitting on the couch with America's phone in his hands. England looked back at him and then noticed France's look alike behind him.

France's look alike's hair was a little darker and he had a less taken care of beard rather than France's elegant stubble on his face. He had dark circles under his eyes, as if the last time he slept was eons before, and looked so bored that England felt pissed off by his attitude.

"France!" England's look alike immediately exclaimed, all smiles, getting out of the kitchen, followed closely by the other America, who scoffed at the sight of France. England stared as his clone literally lifted France from the floor and hugged him, "It's so nice to see you~"

"Get off." France's look alike immediately said, pushing England's clone abruptly away. His eyes then wondered around and spotted England, who immediately stiffed on the spot. "So it's true."

"Yes, we somehow doubled!" America laughed and putting his hands on his waist, "But don't worry! I will sure find a way to kick you all out back to where you are from in no time!"

England's look alike giggled at America's choice of words, but he was too preoccupied to check if his France was okay to bother. America's look alike, though, was looking extremely pissed off and his hand darted to the bat still lying near the door. England sighed when France came to sit next to him, watching the scene in front of him, worried.

"So…" he said, "Do you have the slightest idea what's going on?"

"I wish I did." England said and immediately stood up to stop America's look alike before he actually could hit America on the head again.

It was a matter of hours before the house was full with nations talking among each other, worriedly looking at each other's look alikes, and wondering out loud if this was how the world was going to end after all. Japan was the last to arrive and, to everybody's surprise, he was the only one who didn't have a partner with him.

"Oh, so it's true." He said, walking closer to England and noticing the other England waving and smiling creepily at him. "I don't understand."

"We don't either, Japan." England said, sighing and then raising an eyebrow at Japan. "Where's your look alike?"

"I don't have one, apparently." Japan responded, "Everything was under control back at home."

"That's weird…" America said, looking slightly put off by this, "Everybody has one! How come you are the only lucky one here?" he whined, but then suddenly turned around at the sound of England's look alike giggling.

"Of course he wouldn't be there, silly." He said. England made to open his mouth and ask for clarification but the door was suddenly slammed open again making whatever he wanted to say die in his throat. Everybody stopped what they were doing and almost jumped when they heard somebody screaming.

"I see somebody forgot to invite me to this party." Somebody exclaimed and everybody stared as a tall man with blond hair and wearing sunglasses suddenly made his appearance, dragging his look alike behind him.

"Let me go!" the dragged man shouted.

"Canada!" America shouted and England suddenly remembered who the man was and stared as Canada tried to stand up and free himself from the other's tight clutch. Canada's look alike took of his sunglasses and stared at everybody with his angry, red eyes and finally, with a strength no one thought Canada could possess, threw the real Canada in America's embrace.

"Hey, bro! Are you okay?" America exclaimed as Canada studied the bruise around his wrist.

"I guess…"

"So, let _me _guess. You are throwing a party without me? I'm so lucky to leave right next door, heh." Canada's look alike said sitting arrogantly on the couch and crossing his legs over America's coffee table.

"You _better _not forget about me ever again." He exclaimed then, making himself comfortable. "Got it?"

"Canada!" America's look alike exclaimed, suddenly coming in the picture and looking extremely angry. "You son of a bitch! You broke my door!"

"Actually, that is…" America tried to say, but both of them disregarded him.

"Oh, you are here too, dear brother?" Canada's look alike said, "Shouldn't you been hiding in your bunker scared shitless by the end of the world?"

"Why don't you go back to your woods like the barbarian you are?" America's look alike exclaimed, "No one would feel the difference, anyway, as no one seems to remember you exist…"

"You little fucker…" the other Canada exclaimed sitting abruptly up and taking out a gun.

"America!" England suddenly exclaimed and groaned when both Americas look at him. "Oh my, this is getting so confusing…"

"What's your human names?" Japan suddenly asked, blushing slightly when everybody's eyes looked at him, "I mean, it would be an idea if we called you by your human names instead and…"

"My name is Alfred Jones, idiot." The other America said, his eyes darting back to his brother before him, "But I don't see why I should be the one using my human name like a plebeian!"

"He is called Alfred too?" America exclaimed then, "That sucks!"

"I don't care if he has the same name with you." England exclaimed, "But we have to find a way to recognize each other otherwise…!"

"Oh, I agree." England's look alike suddenly smiled, "And I would like to be called by my human name instead." He then tilted his head, "From what I can see, we are more… _human _that you are. Since I met you, you keep bottling your emotions inside and trying to be so… controlled." He smiled: "It's not a human thing to do. I feel like we are… freer in a way."

"You consider yourself human?" France's look alike exclaimed, raising his eyebrows up in the air, "You that like to-!"

"France…" England smiled, making France groan and search for a cigarette in his pockets. America's look alike snorted.

"All right… if we are more… _human_…" he laughed at the word, "Let's be called by our human's names instead."

"So call me Arthur, all right?" England's look alike smiled widely at everybody and Japan and England shared a worried look. Canada's look alike groaned and, making everyone sigh in relief, put his gun away and make himself comfortable on America's couch again.

"You are all a bunch of fucking idiots." He said and put his sunglasses on once more.


	4. Chapter 4

France swore to himself that he was never, ever going to end up like the guy sitting in front of him. He couldn't believe that _he_ was another version of himself, and France wondered for a moment if he would look like Francis as well if he just stopped _caring _about the world.

It looked like Francis had indeed stopped caring altogether, as if he didn't give a damn if he looked nice, if his clothes matched, if his hair was impeccable or if his health was okay. Francis seemed like the type that would ridicule everything France believed in, and in fact he did, but just couldn't bother saying it out loud.

France stared at his look alike as the other lighted another cigarette, brought it near his lips and inhaled. France had to admit that Francis' manner of moving and speaking could be described as temperate, elegant even, if it wasn't for the dark circles under the other's eyes and the pale face that made him look like a madman.

"Do you even sleep?" France asked, not taking the awkward silence anymore. Francis snorted and took another drag instead. France knew that the other won't answer his question, so he laid back against his chair and crossed his arms over his chest as if to protect himself from the other's aura of negativity.

"Do you at least _eat_?" France asked then, wondering if the other knew how to cook and if he was as good as France was. Considering England and Arthur's skills in the kitchen, he doubted Francis could make something more elaborate than a simple fried egg.

He wasn't so far from the truth.

"I just eat to live another day." Francis said. "Whatever is fine."

"But-!" France was ready to disagree. Francis just shot him a look.

"Oh, he is a really good cook!" Arthur piped in just then, sitting close to Francis and looking at the other's face with such admiration that France himself felt uncomfortable. "He is just as good as I am, but he saves his skills for special occasions."

"And those are?" France asked, feeling the smirk appearing on his lips, immediately thinking that his look alike had been trying to hide him some sort of soft spot for the other man. Arthur smiled at Francis encouragingly, but Francis just stared at his cigarette with a bored expression on his face.

"Do you want me to tell you? _Really_?" Francis asked in a way that made France's blood run cold in his veins.

"No, I don't really care." France stated then looking around him and hoping someone was going to help him out of that madness. Francis snorted again, threw his half-finished cigarette on the ground and looked at France straight in the face once more.

"That's right, you don't really care." Francis said, "No one gives a damn about what people do or say. We just say things to be nice and diplomatic, but everything is just a bunch of crap. If you want to start a conversation with me, I want you to have something important to say. Silly chitchatting bothers me."

France looked at him, and his mind went back to all those frivolous conversations he had through the centuries, words said just to fill the silence and to make the other feel important even when they weren't worth it. France liked those moments, he liked to study all the different ways he could use to make a speech fluent and interesting, and the fact Francis clearly despised it made France realize that no matter how much they physically resembled to each other, there was no way they could get along.

"You are so mean, love." Arthur said in that moment, giggling to himself and trying to reach for Francis' hand. Francis slapped him away and laughed:

"_Love_. That's another bunch of crap."

That took France's attention and he looked at his look alike in confusion and wonder. Francis understood the silent question in the eyes and smiled lecherously at him.

"Love doesn't exist." He said and then leaned closer to where France was sitting. "Do you know why we date? Why we are attracted to somebody else?"

"That's because-!" France started but he didn't have the time to say anything else that Francis snorted again.

"Whatever you are going to say is wrong." Francis stated, "We put perfume on, comb our hair all nicely, find just the right shirt that matches our eyes and all that shit, because we want to impress the other. We want them to like us, because we are attracted to them." Francis smiled again, "And that is not for love, it's all about lust and how we want to get into the other's pants."

"I guess you are right, but that might be only the beginning. After that-!" France tried, but Francis shook his head.

"Love is a nice way to say how much we want to have sex with the other." Francis cut him, "Once you have what you want, you don't even care about dressing nicely or be charming anymore. If you think about it, all those preparations are just a waste of time. If two people want to shag each other, they should just do it and save precious time and money. Why should someone care if their hair looks good, if the other just wants what you have between your legs? It's nonsense. Love is just sexual attraction and that leads only to one thing, so why bother ourselves with crap and not going straight to the point?"

"But don't you want to please the other?" France asked then, "Make them feel beautiful and appreciated, spend your time knowing them and take in each and every of their features? Haven't you even felt like you don't want to let them go because you'll miss them so much if you do? Haven't you ever fallen in love?"

Francis shook his head, looking disappointed with everything France tried to say.

"I have needs like everybody else, and if I want something I get it." Francis just said. "No one complained so far."

France was shocked. He couldn't believe his look alike disregarded love with such a passion, while he had made of love his life companion. Francis described love as a very lecherous thing, and France couldn't stand it. Many nations had misunderstood what he wanted to say when he wanted to show love to the world. Many had thought he was like Francis, and he had done the impossible to show he wasn't that kind of person.

France was shocked to find that his alter ego wasn't exactly the kind of person he had tried so much to avoid being.

Nevertheless, Francis had left him speechless and he couldn't find a nice retort to what his look alike had said.

"You know I'm right." Francis said then. France looked at him and for the slightest of moments he doubted his own ideals. Francis smiled, as if he could read France's thoughts, and then slapped Arthur away, who had sat even closer to him, stood up, and without another word, left the two alone.

France swore inside his head, and then dared to look up at Arthur, who was sitting strangely in silence before him. Arthur looked lost, hurt even, and France immediately forgot about what Francis said and grabbed the other's hand.

"You okay?" he asked then, honestly concerned, and Arthur looked up at him in alarm. Arthur looked down at their connected hands and then smiled widely at France as he always did, in a way England would never do.

"Don't listen to him, France~" Arthur said cheerfully. "He just wants to mess with your head. He does believe in love. He just didn't realize it yet."

"Are you sure?" France asked, "His speech said otherwise."

"He never was in love, that's why." Arthur laughed, "He tries to avoid it as much as he can, because he really is an insecure guy on the inside."

"Insecure?" France wanted to laugh, but he was too distracted by the warmth of Arthur's hands in his to do so.

"Yes. He is afraid to be rejected." Arthur continued. "But you are not like him, are you? You can understand when someone is in love with you, can you?"

"Yes, I do." France smiled at Arthur, and Arthur grinned.

"You are so much better than him!" Arthur looked happy, "He is so silly~"

France smiled at Arthur and made to open his mouth to say something, but England called him instead.

"France." England said frowning down at France's and Arthur's hands. France immediately retracted his and looked at England straight in the eyes as if daring to say something about it.

"What do you want?" he asked, slightly annoyed by the way England was looking at them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for interrupting your little chitchat." England said scornfully, "But we have a problem."

"If it is about Japan again, I told you before that I don't know where he is." France said. "Why don't you ask China?"

England snorted and then leaned a little closer to France.

"Because, _genius_, China is not here either." England said through gritted teeth, "But I guess you were having too much fun…" his eyes darted to Arthur and then back to France again, "…to notice."

"I thought I saw him." France said to his defense.

"Well, you thought wrong." England spat back, nodded courteously at Arthur and walked angrily away.

"He is silly too, isn't he?" Arthur said in that moment, giggling and following England's retreating figure with his eyes. "Is he always so nice?"

"Pretty much." France said. Arthur just smiled wider.

/

Matthew wanted to kill somebody. It was so frustrating he couldn't go home, relax and forget for a damned second he was surrounded by idiots. What was worse was the fact those idiots somehow duplicated in a night and that he was now forced to stay with them until everything returned back to normal again.

And England.

Or Arthur. Whatever, he didn't give a damn. Arthur who could use his damned magic and do something, anything, to put everything back to how it used to be, was standing there acting foolishly and flirting with everyone, doing nothing to help the situation.

Matthew would have started a fight with him, if he wasn't somehow intimidated by his father figure. As long as Arthur had that smile on his face, Matthew told himself, everything would be all right, and he wasn't stupid enough to be the one to wipe that grin away.

He wondered on whom to let his frustration out. His brother had probably hid somewhere in the house, still waiting for an apocalypse that was never going to be, and he couldn't see him anywhere. His brother's look alike would have been a good choice, but America stood always close to England, and Matthew didn't know England enough to know if he and Arthur had the same abilities.

In that moment, his eyes fell on Canada, sitting alone in a corner and looking so damn sad and scared that made Matthew go crazy. If his look alike was so different from him, Matthew reasoned, he doubted England could put up a fight against him.

Matthew would have then turned on his heels and hit America if it wasn't for the fact Canada had now gained his full attention.

He studied the other for a long moment until he realized that the other wasn't just sitting there because he liked it, but because it was the safest spot for not being stepped on. Matthew wondered what kind of a pathetic weakling the other was. If he had been in Canada's place he would have burned the whole place down, but the nation did nothing, just stared and hopped to be noticed so much that made Matthew groan in frustration.

He didn't know what urged him to do it, but a second later he was standing in front of Canada and kicking his legs.

"What the hell are you doing?" Matthew exclaimed. Some nations turn to look at them, and some even backed away, hopping not to get involved. Weaklings, all of them.

"What?" Canada looked up at him, his violet eyes looking so scared Matthew would have ripped them out with his own fingers.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Matthew tried again and then kicked Canada harder. "Why aren't you reacting or something? What do you have in that head of yours? Ash? Are you really so pathetic?"

"I…" Canada said, Matthew just grew more frustrated.

"Speak clearly, you mother fucker!" Matthew shouted and then hid Canada on his arm with his hockey stick. "Can't you stand up for yourself? You are not even worth to look like me!"

Canada grabbed his injured arm and looked at Matthew again, his eyes turning just a little wet, his mouth opening just slightly to retort but not letting a single sound out. Matthew laughed then at that and felt a little better with himself. This Canada was a nothing compared to him.

"You-!" he tried to say then, but somebody stood between him and Canada and stopped him.

"Leave him alone." Prussia ordered in the moment. Matthew stared at the other red eyes and then snorted.

"You are lucky, Canada." Matthew said then, saying Canada's name as if it was poison, "You are lucky I don't like hitting _ghosts_." He added and with that he turned on his heels and left.

Canada watched his look alike walking away and then turned to Prussia standing in front of him. His arm and legs hurt a lot, but it was nothing compared to the emotional abuse he was feeling right then. Still clutching his injured arm, he turned to thank Prussia for the help:

"Thank you, Prussia."

"Call me Gilbert." Prussia said with a loud sigh. Canada was confused at first, but then realized from the other's countenance that it wasn't his Prussia at all.

"Oh." Canada blinked, and stared at Prussia's apathetic smile for a moment longer than necessary. Prussia stared right back and Canada lowered his eyes in embarrassment.

"Don't mind him." Gilbert said, suddenly grabbing a chair and sitting in front of him. "He is just angry at the world. He went through a lot of things, but no one gives him credit for it."

"That's no reason to hit me." Canada whispered, more to himself than to Gilbert, but the albino heard him anyway.

"I'm sure you would love to do the same sometimes." Gilbert stated.

"No, I'm not a violent person." Canada said.

"And yet you must let off steam in some way." Gilbert said.

"I play ice-hockey." Canada answered shyly. "But I'm not angry as he is." He looked at Gilbert again: "What's the matter with him?"

Gilbert shrugged.

"It's not really my business." Gilbert said indifferently, "But I guess it's normal. It must be frustrating to not being respected because of who you are, and being always in the shadows even when you try to be somebody else."

"He thinks everybody is an idiot." Canada snorted, "I guess it's that kind of attitude that made him so obnoxious."

"Oh, well. I don't blame him." Gilbert almost smiled, and Canada's heart skipped a beat.

"You are taking his defenses a lot, eh." Canada said blushing slightly at his own words, "Is it because he doesn't hit you too?"

"He doesn't hit me because I'm not worth it in his eyes." Gilbert said his voice flat and emotionless, "I don't blame him again. I'm just a ghost of what I used to be, and I shouldn't even be here."

"You are so different from my Prussia." Canada coughed then in embarrassment, "I mean, the Prussia of my world."

"I think we are the same." Gilbert stated, taking Canada totally aback. "I just don't bother hiding."

"I don't understand…" Canada said then. Gilbert smiled softly at him and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter." Gilbert said and then stood up from his seat. "How's your arm?" he asked then, pointing at Canada's bruised arm.

"It's okay. It will heal fast."

Gilbert nodded.

"Well, next time, hit him back." Gilbert said. Canada was ready to tell him that he hopped there wasn't going to be a next time, but when he looked up from his arm to look at Gilbert again, the albino had already walked away.

/

When China realized that Japan's look alike was nowhere to be found, he immediately enquired his look alike about it. China was amazed by how impolite and laid back the other was, making him wonder if it was all just an act or if he just didn't give a damn about anything. Nevertheless, Yao didn't have any problems in speaking his mind, letting out swearword after swearword like it was the most natural thing in the world.

When Yao started talking, China would eventually try to cut him because he couldn't stand the bluntness anymore. Yao would call him an old man and too pure for his own good, and would immediately start his one way conversation all over again.

When China saw for the first time how everybody's else look alike was, he was strangely glad that Yao's forwardness had been his only bad point so far. All the other's look alike tended to be really violent, with some exceptions, like Hungary's one was. China wondered if Yao was a pacifist at heart or if he turned violent only when necessary. China had a feeling it was the later when he noticed the other always carried a butcher knife with him hidden inside his vest.

Nevertheless, China wasn't scared by his look alike and, having a feeling Yao knew a lot of things, he asked what Kiku was like. China would lie if he said he expected Yao to say good words about his own Japan.

Yao's ramblings on the matter lasted a full ten minutes, and China patiently waited for the other to be over. Yao talked on and on and then, finally, told China what he wanted to hear.

"He hates the world." Yao said. "He hates me, hated me since I can remember and can't stand his own brothers. But you know what the funny part is?" Yao laughed mockingly, "When he wants to be alone from everybody else, I always find him where I met him the first time. No matter how many times I discover him there, he keeps going to the same spot. I guess he loves to fight with me or he just feels better when he frustrates me, the bastard."

"Are you sure, aru?" China asked furrowing his eyebrows, thinking that it was a weird place to find peace.

"Japan… no, Kiku is weird." China said, "Is yours just as bad?"

China ignored him and said instead:

"Do you think that if I go there I will find him?"

Yao shrugged.

"It isn't my fucking business." Yao said.

"Language, aru." China reprimanded and then sighed, "I guess I will go find him then."

Yao laughed.

"Alone?" Yao exclaimed, "You are going to get yourself killed."

"You don't think I can deal with him?" Yao asked quite pissed off, but trying not to show it.

"If we have more than the name in common, I guess you can." Yao said. "But if he is indeed there, then he must be really angry."

"I don't care." China said, "I must take him here. I don't want him to do something stupid in my world. Considering how Canada, America and a bunch of other nation's look alike are, I don't want to risk it."

"That's wise." Yao grinned. "Then good luck."

"You are not coming with me?" China exclaimed, taken aback. Yao shook his head no.

"Kiku can die alone and unhappy for all I care." Yao said. "Have a nice trip."

"Very well." China said, highly disappointed by his own alter ego. "I guess I will go alone, or ask England or Russia to come with me."

"Neither wants to let his look alike out of his sight, and going out of here all together has its risks." Japan suddenly piped in, taking both Yao and China totally aback. China wondered since when Japan had been eavesdropping on them, but he didn't have the time to complain when Japan added: "I will come with you."

Yao let out a sarcastic laugh but didn't say anything, so Japan thought it safe to continue.

"He is my look alike after all." Japan said, "Actually, I would propose to go in your place."

China looked at him for a long moment, wondering if he should accept Japan's offer or not. The thought of dealing with Japan's look alike didn't appeal him so much, but he would have done it if he had to. Now that Japan was saying he could go on his own, China felt like someone had taken a burden of his shoulders.

"That's great." Yao said, letting out what China couldn't say. China was ready to accept Japan's offer then if it wasn't for Yao's next words: "And I hope you manage to kill each other in the end."

China turned to look at Yao, and then unwillingly put a hand on Japan's shoulder, who tensed at his touch.

"We'll go together, aru." China said, retracting his hand immediately. "We are going to my place after all."

"Why do you care, China?" Yao immediately exclaimed, angry, "He never cared, why do you?"

"It's my home!" China exclaimed back. Yao narrowed his lips but then shrugged again.

"I guess I shouldn't miss this then." Yao took China's hand and pushed Japan to where the front door was, "Let's go."

Japan shot him a murderous look, but then inhaled loudly to regain his composure and nodded once. China hopped everything would turn out all right.


End file.
